Ian McKinley
Ian McKinley was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. He was a school goth and the boyfriend of Erin Ulmer. He was one of the students aboard the Devil's Flight, who was removed due to the fight. He contributed a number of important theories relating to Death. Ian was the seventh survivor to die. Biography Ian lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. Like his girfriend Erin, he was intellegent, skeptical and sarcastic. Ian and Erin celebrated at the amusement park for their senior field trip. Final Destination 3 Ian was going to board the roller-coaster during a senior carnival when Wendy Christensen had a vision of the coaster crashing and killing several students. After seeing the vision, Wendy created a stir and got off. During her panic attack, Lewis got into a fight with Kevin, and one of them slapped Erin in the face, prompting Ian to get into the fight. He and his girlfriend (and several other students) were kicked off the ride while the others perished when the coaster crashes. Ian appeared at the school, signing yearbooks as he and Erin saw Wendy being drenched in the rain. At Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, Ian complained in front of the minister and the students on being "Equal in Death's eyes" before he was forced to leave by Lewis and Kevin. He and Erin were working at Build it, a hardware store, when Wendy and Kevin arrived and tried to convince him and Erin that they were next. He didn't believe Wendy's story, but when Kevin told him about Death, Ian also had a theory. He mentioned how if one survivor would kill themselve, that would save everyone else on that list. If someone were to die out of order, it would mess up the list, and Death wouldn't be able to continue. The only problem was that Death wouldn't allow anyone to commit suicide, because it wouldn't be their turn yet. After Ian finished the explanation, he was nearly impaled by plywood at the store where he worked. His death was intervened by Wendy, but immediately went on to Erin, as she was shot in the back of the head by a nailgun. Angered, Ian began to follow Wendy as she tried to save her sister, Julie, during a tricentennial celebration. 'Death' During the celebration, Ian met up with Kevin, Wendy and Julie, where he planned to cause Wendy's death for the death of Erin. Wendy told Ian that if he didn't kill her, Death's list would be thrown out of whack and all of the survivors would live. However, since Ian's death was already intervened, he didn't care, and still planned to kill her. A set of fireworks launched at Ian, narrowly missing him and hitting the cherry picker behind him. Ian realized he's not going die and that Wendy was next on the list. Suddenly, the cherry picker behind Ian malfunctioned and came crashing to the ground. Ian looked up at the falling platform, and a few seconds later it brutally crushed him in half. His surviving half of his body was seen on the ground as a bloody mess while his arm twitched, appearing to flip off Wendy, Kevin and Julie. Signs/Clues * In one of the photos, there was a banner shaped like the plywood, above Ian, that said KILL; however, this death was intervened. * The giant sign that crushed McKinley reads thumb|right|300px|Ian's Death McKinley and was pointing down at him, similar to the banners from Wendy's photo. Also, just before Ian was crushed, he looked upwards at it in the same fashion as he looked up at the plywood that was originally going to kill him. * In the alternate ending where Wendy smashed the camera, Ian was completely crushed by the cherry picker. This was actually the original ending of the film. * In a scene where Wendy was going to her car outside of school, Ian told Erin that he hates how his last name was the town's name. It is shown that he had a yearbook, and above the school name, Ian just wrote his first name with a marker. * When Ian was following Wendy to the tricentennial, Wendy's car radio automatically played "Turn Around, Look At Me", prompting Wendy to look behind her and see Ian following her, indicating that Ian tried to kill Wendy afterwards. * Some viewers have theoriesed that it was actually Death's intention for Ian's death at the home improvement store to be intervened. This is because Ian indirectly caused Wendy's death by stalling her, causing fireworks to launch at her. So If Ian were to have died sooner, Wendy's death would have been theoetically impossible. However, it is possible that the fireworks would have still been fired at Wendy in another way, as Death has been known to improvise (which might have been what happened when Ian survived). Others have assumed that it may have actually been the sign that was meant to kill Wendy. It is interesting to note that in the book version, it is explained that Ian didn't die immediately after falling off the Devil's Flight, but rather died from his injuries after the others had died. *In his picture, Ian recoiled at the camera's glare, just like Kevin did when his picture was taken. Both were meant to be killed when fireworks were shot at them. *In Ian's picture he is holding a gun, reminiscent of when he later threatened Wendy with a gun shortly before his death. The Final Destination A different version of the cherry picker that killed Ian appeared in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. Trivia *Apparently in very early planning stages the male/female duo that Ian and Erin took in the movie was reversed, meaning the male character would have died first. *According to the making of Final Destination 3 Ian was going to be called Logan. *Ian's nickname was "Zip" which refers to the movie Freaks directed by (ironically) Tod Browning. *Ian's death is very similar to Tim Carpenter (Final Destination 2) and Candice Hooper's (Final Destination 5) deaths, as all three involve severe bending of the spine. McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian Category:Smashed Category:Death Intervened